


Ayuda encontrar fic

by Licatz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licatz/pseuds/Licatz
Summary: Ayuda, alguien que conozca está historia.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2





	Ayuda encontrar fic

Hola, tengo días queriendo leer una historia que me gustó, pero no he logrado encontrarla.  
La historia trata sobre Steve y Tony siendo pareja, Peter hijo de Tony, la mamá era una doctora o algo así, se creía que estaba muerta.  
Aparece una especie de monstruo gelatinoso negro?  
Se mete dentro de peter y lo obliga a matar personas para alimentarse, Steve toma el lugar de Peter y termina muriendo al final en una explosión.  
A alguien le suena la historia?


End file.
